Out of reach
by Lor Lupin y KSan Potter
Summary: A veces, no nos damos cuenta de lo que tenemos hasta que creemos perderlo SLASH SR


_Bueno, este es el 1º yaoi que publico aquí, es de mi pareja preferida: Sirius&Remus y esta basado en la historia de mi mejor amiga, por lo menos una parte. Como comprendereis, ni Sirius ni Remus, ni ningún personaje en este ff(aparte de John)son mios(solo en mis sueños), si lo fueran...¿Creeis en serio que estaría aquí, escribiendo ffs sobre ellos?xD seguramente estubiera en las Bahamas disfrutando la vida...xD Bueno, espero que os guste, es un one-shoot y song-fic. ¡Una última cosa!A ver si me podeis dejar algún Reviews que toy con la depre y los necesito..._

**OUT OF REACH**

Aquel era un día normal para todos los alumnos de Hogwarts; o mejor dicho, para casi todos.

Peter comía pastelillos tranquilamente, Sirius se acicalaba para una cita que iba a tener esa misma tarde con un bonita Hufflepuff, James andaba persiguiendo a su pelirroja favorita y Remus… ¡Un momento¿Dónde carajos se ha metido Remus?

-Hum… Sirius- dijo Peter entre bocados- sabes… hummm… hay algo que me tiene preocupado…

-¿Qué pasa Pete? Otra vez vuelves a preocuparte por si hubiera una pelea mortal entre Spiderman y Batman¿quién ganaría?

-¡Oh no¡Es más trascendental incluso que eso!-exclamó la rata

-¿Dónde has aprendido ha decir ''trascendetal''?- preguntó Sirius anonadado de que el vocabulario de Peter tuviera mayor extensión que el del ''El Neng de Castefa''

-¡Oh¡Se lo oí decir un día James, pero¿a qué suena bien!A saber lo que significa…- a Sirius le salió una gotita manga y decidió ignorar a su amigo

-Y bien Peter¿qué es eso que te tiene tan preocupado?- Sirius ya esperaba que le saliera con alguna chorrada

-Pues verás… ¿Tú sabes dónde esta…?- empezó a preguntar la rata

-No; y yo también estoy preocupado; no lo he visto en todo el día… Es raro que Moony haya desaparecido así como así…

-¿MOONY? Yo hablaba de Wally…- pero Sirius ni si quiera escuchó el comentario de su amigo

-¿Qué tal si Malfoy le ha hecho alguna?- el chico empezó a preocuparse de verdad

-¿A Wally¡Lo dudo! No le van las cosas muggles…- pero Sirius siguió ignorándolo

-¡Bah! Seguramente sea que al fin tiene una cita con alguna chica. Hablando de eso. Lissa me espera dentro de 10 minutos…

-¿Wally tiene citas¡Pero si es más feo que yo!- se quejó Peter. En ese momento, en el que Sirius estaba decidiendo si ponerse una camisa azul marino o un jersey de cuello vuelto(y, sí, Peter seguía buscando a Wally, xD) la puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a uno de sus ocupantes.

-¡Ya llegó el conquistador¡Hey, Moony¿quedaste al fin con esa rubita que te tiraba los tejos…!- preguntó Sirius entusiasmado- Y que crees mejor para Lissa¿La camisa o el jersey?

-No he quedado con ninguna chica y… ¿vas a salir hoy?- preguntó atónito el chico de ojos color miel

-¡Si¡Es una conquista de última hora¿Qué me dices, camisa o jersey¡Tengo 10 minutos, así que, espabila!

-Pero ¿no me dijiste que querías que te ayudara con Historia de la Magia?- preguntó Moony haciendo caso omiso a la impaciencia de su amigo

-¡Una chica es más importante que la guerra de los gnomos y los trolls en la antigua Roma¿Camisa o jersey?

-Pero… yo tenía que hablar contigo sobre algo…-susurró afligido

-¡Cuéntaselo a James cuando vuelva! Él siempre te entiende mejor que yo y tengo prisa… ¿jersey o camisa?

-No puedo hablar de James sobre eso… Bueno, él ya lo sabe… ¡Sirius¿Me estas escuchando?- exclamó al borde de un ataque de histeria al ver que su amigo se estaba poniendo gomina en vez de prestarle atención.

-¡Claro que sí¡Has dicho que el jersey me queda mejor¡Gracias Remus!- y así salió de la habitación; con un portazo y dejando a su amigo plantado como un abeto de navidad

**Knew the signs  
Wasn't right**

-Remus, tú que eres el inteligente… ¿dónde esta Wally?- Remus cerró los ojos con fuerza e hizo lo mismo que había echo Sirius minutos antes, salir con un portazo de la habitación.

-¡Remus!- lo llamó su amiga pelirroja desde uno de los sillones de la sala común- He visto salir a Black pitando… ¿tan mal ha ido?- Remus suspiró y bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala común y sentarse en el sofá que había enfrente de su amiga.

-No me ha dejado decírselo…-susurró afligido

-¿Pero no te había pedido ayuda para estudiar?

-Si, pero resulta que le salió ''una conquista de última hora''- murmuró con sarcasmo

-Black y sus conquistas…

-De todas formas, creo que es mejor no decírselo…

-¡Ya hemos hablado de esto¡Tienes que decírselo!- le reprendió Lily

-¿Para qué? Con esto me he dado cuenta de que esta… fuera de mi alcance…- dejó la cabeza gacha

-¡Fuera de tu alcance¡ANDA¡Tú deberías estar fuera del suyo¡Eres más inteligente, estas más bueno y tiene más sensibilidad!-gritó intentado subir la autoestima de su amigo.

-Pero soy un…

-Eso ya lo tiene aceptado-aseguró la chica- deja de poner excusas.

-Mira Lils, esto no tiene sentido. ¡Le gustan las tías¿vale¡Solo las tías! Yo soy como ese hermano sensible de el que solo te acuerdas cuando tienes que hacerle un regalo a una chica.

-¡No exageres¡Será menos!

-Ni si quiera me escucha. Le estaba intentado explicar y él solo me preguntaba que le quedaba mejor, la camisa o el jersey… y encima ni si quiera me ha dejado responderle y se ha puesto lo que le ha dado la gana- terminó furioso

-Es que solo a ti se te puede ocurrir enamorarte de Black- esta última frase la acompañó con una palmadita en el hombro

-Bueno, tienes razón. Debo decírselo… estamos en el último curso y solo falta un mes para que nos graduemos… ¿Y si no nos volvemos a ver?- dijo afligido

-Te recomiendo que se lo digas el último día. Así, si te va mal, por lo menos no tendrás que volver a verle- Remus asintió. Su amiga tenía razón, era lo mejor.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Poco a poco, el mes fue pasando con todos los exámenes y el estrés que conllevaban. El esperado día llegó. La mañana siguiente, el tren escarlata los llevaría de vuelta a casa y cada uno comenzaría su vida, pero nadie parecía triste, porque todos pensaban seguir en contacto. Sirius y James fantaseaban con ser aurores en un futuro mientras que Peter comía un pastel de calabaza.

-Sabes, James. Después de todo si echaré de menos Hogwarts. ¿Dónde se puede ligar mejor que aquí?- James miró a Remus con el entrecejo fruncido. Sabía que hoy le iba a confesar sus sentimientos a ''el cacho carne con patas'' como solía llamarlo su novia cariñosamente.

-Si, Padfoot; echaré de menos hacerle bromas a Snape…Por cierto, voy ha hacerle una de despedida… ¿Vienes, Wortmail?- preguntó tirando de él

-¿Eh¿Yo¿Por qué?

-¡Vaaamos¡No seas amargado! Sal de la puñetera habitación, Wortmail- susurró amenazadoramente esta última parte

-¡Yo también quiero despedirme de Quejicus!- Sirius se dispuso a ir con su amigo.

-¡No Padfoot¡Esto es algo personal! Entre él y yo- declaró James

-¿Y entonces por qué te llevas a Wortmail?- preguntó desconcertado

-Para que vigile, no más. Vamos Pete- cogió al chico regordete del brazo y se lo llevó dejando a Remus y Sirius solos.

-Este Prongs desde que esta con Evans esta bastante raro¿eh Moony?

-Eh… Si, mucho… esto… Que-quería hablar contigo…-tartamudeó

-Pues aquí estoy. Desembucha- lo animó

-Ve-veras, es que… yo…- empezó inseguro

-¡No me digas¡Te gusta una chica¡Ya era hora!

-No es eso… me gusta… un chico- susurró muy bajo, pero lo suficiente alto para que Sirius le oyera

-¿Qué qué¿Te gusta qué?- Sirius se quedó totalmente blanco- ¿Tú…¿Tú…¿Eres…¿Es una broma?

-No.-dijo rotundamente

-Va-vaya… así no salías con ninguna chica…- sonrió forzadamente- bueno… y ¿lo conozco?

-Demasiado bien…-antes de que pudiera agregar nada más advirtió- Y no es James ni Peter.- Sirius hizo el amago de quitarse un sudor inexistente

-Pues la verdad, no caigo…- dijo ahora totalmente calmado. Cada uno hace con su vida lo que quiere; si a Remus le gustaban los tíos, pues bien por él.

-Es… es… eres tú…-susurró sonrojándose de sobremanera. El otro chico se limitó a abrir los ojos como platos y se produjo un silencio tenso

-Remus; no tiene gracia- dijo al fin con aire serio. El otro muchacho suspiró.

-Hablo en serio…

-¿Tú…¿te gusto…¿Yo a ti…?- se frotó las sienes- Mira, yo no quiero hacerte daño pero… ya sabes… me gustan las tías y no… no se que decirte… yo… lo siento…

**I was stupid for a while  
Swept away by you  
And now I feel like a fool  
**

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos del chico rubio, pero logró contenerlas.

-No te preocupes… yo… no te pido que me correspondas ni nada parecido… solo… quería que lo supieras.

-Bueno…Seguimos siendo amigos¿no?- sonrío el moreno dándole la mano amistosamente

-Claro… amigos…- dijo estrechándola.

**So confused,  
My heart's bruised  
Was I ever loved by you?  
**

-¿No te parece que tarda mucho James?-preguntó de pronto con nerviosismo

-No te preocupes, no muerdo- dijo intentado ser chistoso. Soltó otra sonrisa forzada.

-¿Él lo sabe?

-Desde hace tiempo… Creo que… me voy a dar un paseo…- murmuró el rubio intentado romper el tenso silencio que los rodea.

-Bueno, pues hasta luego…

-Adiós- susurró Remus cerrando la puerta. Corrió escaleras abajo donde Lily esta sentada en el mismo sillón que hace un mes, leyendo.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?- no respondió solo se echó a sus brazos llorando, y su amiga, comprendió enseguida que había sido rechazado.

**Out of reach, so far  
I never had your heart  
Out of reach,  
Couldn't see  
We were never  
Meant to be  
**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Los años pasaron rápidos y los merodeadores cada vez estaban más distanciados, especialmente, Peter. No solían coincidir mucho, o mejor dicho, Sirius evitaba coincidir con Remus, por lo menos los primeros meses, hasta que se dio cuenta de que todo era como antes y que evadiendo a su amigo solo le hacía daño. Y hacer daño a Remus, James, Peter o Lily era una de las cosas que menos le apetecía. Aún así, seguía guardando sus distancias.

**Catch myself  
From despair  
I could drown  
If I stay here  
Keeping busy everyday  
I know I will be OK**

De todas formas, Remus últimamente estaba bastante ocupado con el trabajo además de las misiones de la Orden, ahora que casi no se veían, Sirius se dio cuenta de que echaba de menos sus regañinas, sus sonrisas, sus sarcasmos respecto a Peter…

Una noche, decidió ir a ver a su amigo al apartamento que tenía alquilado. Llamó varias veces a la puerta. No pudo ser mayor su sorpresa cuando un muchacho bastante atractivo abrió la puerta con el torso desnudo.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó atónito ante la perspectiva del muchacho. ''a ver''pensó ''repasemos; Remus es gay… y este es su apartamento… y me ha abierto al puerta un tío casi desnudo… ¡BLANCO Y EN BOTELLA! Pero no puede ser… Moony esta enamorado de mi… a lo mejor me he equivocado de apartamento…''

-Yo soy John¿quién eres tú?

-¿Vive aquí Remus Lupin?- preguntó haciendo caso omiso

-¿Para qué lo quieres?- ''oh, dios;¡No puede ser!''

-Yo…

-¡John¿Quién es?- gritó la voz inconfundible de su amigo.

-Es un tipo muy raro que pregunta por ti…-respondió. Y entonces, Remus salió de una de las habitaciones con un pijama rojo.

-¿Sirius¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó desconcertado

-Yo…¿Estás liado con ''este''?- casi gritó enrabiado

-Pues resulta que no. John es mi compañero de piso, pero aunque lo estuviéramos, no sabía que te importara lo más mínimo mi vida- ''vale, tiene razón; no puedo pretender venir de novio celoso, porque no soy un novio celoso, porque no estoy celoso por la simple razón de que no soy gay… y entonces¿por qué quiero partirle la cara al maromo ese?''

-Tienes razón; no tengo derecho a pedirte explicaciones, solo que como últimamente no te veíamos el pelo, pues he venido y no creía que me encontraría con un tío sin camiseta…

-¡Oh, claro¿Creías que me encontrarías solo y comiendo chocolate, pidiéndote con lágrimas en los ojos que me ames?- Sirius se quedó en el sitio… la verdad es que se imaginaba algo así. Remus bufó- eres un egocéntrico- sentenció cerrándole la puerta en las narices. John miró a su compañero de piso con compasión infinita y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

-Has hecho bien. Es un gilipollas- con eso se fue a su habitación dejando a Remus pensando en sus cosas. Sabía que necesitaba soledad. Se derrumbó sobre el sillón echándose a llorar¿por qué si no lo amaba no lo dejaba en paz?

**But I was  
So confused,  
My heart's bruised  
Was I ever loved by you?**

Mientras, Sirius, volvía a casa intentando aclarar sus pensamientos. Estuvo toda la noche reflexionando y solo consiguió unas ojeras que le llegaban hasta el suelo. Y encima al día siguiente tendría que ver a Remus, el cual, ahora lo odiaba, en la reunión de la Orden.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Te digo James, que no es de fiar- aseguró el moreno

-¡No digas chorradas, Sirius¡Remus es nuestro amigo desde siempre!- exclamó James alterado.

-Pues yo estoy con Sirius- dijo Peter- últimamente esta muy raro¿no creéis?

-¡Si¡Ayer me echo de su casa!- bufó Sirius malhumorado

-Algo harías- murmuró Lily con su pequeño en brazos

-¡Y además, vive con un maromo¿Os lo podéis creer¡Ayer me abrió el tío en cuestión casi desnudo!- exclamó furioso

-Bueno, Sirius, ya que a ti no te gusta, es normal que quiera hacer su vida…- intentó defenderlo James

-¿Y si el tío ese es un Mortífago?- les incentivó Peter

-¡Es verdad¡Ya habéis oído a Dumbbledore¡Hay un traidor entre nosotros!- gritó Sirius

-No tienes pruebas de eso- James empezaba a cabrearse por la falta de confianza en el chico de ojos miel.

-Mira James, es la seguridad de tu mujer y tu hijo. Moony tiene todas las papeletas…- Lily rodó los ojos.

-¿No será que estas celoso?- preguntó maliciosamente

-¿Celoso yo¿De qué?

-Vamos a dejarlo…- susurró Lily

-James, entiéndeme; Dumbledore me ha encomendado una misión con Remus… ¿Y si me da veritaserum y me obliga a revelar vuestro paradero?

-¡TIENES RAZÓN!- lo apoyó Peter- ¿Y si cambiamos el fidelius?

-¡Has tenido una buena idea Wortmail!-concedió Sirius

-No se…- dijo dubitativa Lily

-Vamos, cariño¿qué podría pasar?- Lily miró con desconfianza a Peter y vio de nuevo al inofensivo y rechoncho amigo de su marido.

-Esta bien…- aceptó finalmente y a regañadientes

OoOoOoOoO

Sirius entró a la estación y aguardó a su acompañante en la misión con impaciencia. Pasados unos cinco minutos, lo vio llegar acompañado del tal John y charlando animadamente con él. Frunció el ceño y quiso tener el poder de echar el mal de ojo por un momento, o simplemente, que el tal John se tropezara con una de las maletas de su amigo y se cayera al arcén del tren. Sonrió ante la perspectiva del muchacho cayendo cuando Remus lo vio y se acercó. Intentó hacer como si no lo hubiera visto, pero le fue imposible cuando el rubio rehizo una seña con la mano de que estaba allí, y no quería quedar por cegato, por que todo el mundo había visto a su amigo, así que, cogió sus maletas y se acercó muy recto y con la cabeza muy alta, mirando hacia el techo y practicando su mirada ''mal de ojo''. Cuando ya estaba a unos centímetros de Remus, se puso aún más recto y siguió andando como si no lo hubiera visto, aun así, dedicándole una mirada de reojo a John. Siguió andando con la cabeza alta, con Remus detrás alucinando ante la actitud de su amigo cuando pasó lo inevitable…Se chocó contra la pared haciéndose sangre en la nariz y como consecuencia, la estruendosa risa de Remus, John y en general, todo el mundo que lo había visto.

OoOoOoOoO

Sirius miró de reojo a su acompañante, el cual parecía muy interesado en el paisaje que le ofrecía el tren.

-Siento haberte llamado egocéntrico y haberte echado de mi casa el otro día-se disculpó Remus sin si quiera apartar la vista del paisaje

-Me lo merecía- reconoció el moreno, de pronto muy interesado por una mancha de humedad en el techo.- Me estaba comportando como un idiota- por el rabillo del ojo vio que su amigo sonreía.

-Vivo con John porque con el sueldo de la librería no tengo suficiente para alquilar un piso y cubrir sus gastos, así que, cada uno pagamos la mitad. Yo puedo tener el salón libre para estudiar y él puede ir por la casa ''comodo''-le explicó

-Ah…- se limitó a contestar su amigo

-Oyes¿te pasa algo conmigo?- preguntó de pronto Remus

-¿A mí¡Nada!-mintió recordando las palabras de Peter

-Ya entiendo… te sientes incomodo por…-suspiró- Ya le dije a Dumbbledore que no era buena idea hacer una misión juntos.

**Out of reach, so far  
I never had your heart  
Out of reach,  
Couldn't see  
We were never  
Meant to be**

-No es por eso- murmuró sinceramente

-Entonces¿por qué?

-¡Sé lo que eres!- gritó de pronto descargando toda su cólera

-¿QUÉ?

-¡TRAÍDOR!-gritó sin poder contenerse. Remus lo miró desconcertado y los ojos miel se pusieron vidriosos lentamente.

-¡No me ablandarás con tus lágrimas!-exclamó mirándolo como si fuera escoria. Remus no se defendió, no hizo nada. Solo se quedó hecho un ovillo en el vagón del tren, llorando sin poder contenerse.

-Yo nunca te he traicionado… NUNCA… ¡NUNCA TE TRAICIONARÍA NI A TI NI A JAMES NI A LILY NI A PETER!- exclamó de pronto, sin fuerzas. Y Sirius se dio cuenta, de que decía la verdad, aún así, las palabras de Peter eran tan convincentes

-Mientes- siseó mirándolo a los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Cuando los vio así, solo pudo pensar que él era el único traidor. Se prometió que no lo haría daño, ni a él ni a sus otros amigos, pero en especial a él, porque era el más débil y sensible, pensaba; se dio asco por poder pensar que su amigo traicionaba su confianza.

**So much hurt,  
So much pain  
Takes a while  
To regain  
What is lost inside  
And I hope that in time,  
You'll be out of my mind  
And I'll be over you  
**

No pudo. Simplemente, no pudo seguir mirándolo a los ojos y salió del compartimiento a toda velocidad. Entonces pensó un momento en Peter. ¿Por qué tenía tanto interés en que desconfiara de Remus? Y entonces calló en la cuenta y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta el compartimiento donde se llevaba el equipaje y los vehículos. Ahí estaba su moto. Salió a toda velocidad hacia casa de James y Lily como un horroroso presentimiento.

Pero llegó tarde. La puerta estaba abierta y James tirado como si se tratara de una muñeca vieja en las escaleras. Tenía una cara que poblaría las pesadillas del moreno durante muchas noches. Siguió subiendo aterrorizado y con las lágrimas cayendo lentamente por la perdida de su amigo. Rezó para que Lily hubiera tenido mejor suerte, pero nada más entrar en la habitación del pequeño Potter la encontró en el suelo, en una grotesca posición. Tembló de rabia, con ya toda la esperanza desvanecida, cuando de pronto, lo vio. Allí estaba el pequeño Harry, mirando extrañado a su madre y con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente.

-¡PAGARÁS POR ESTO, PETEGREW!-rugió Sirius colérico aún con el pequeño entre sus brazos donde estaba apunto de dormirse.

OoOoOoOoO

Después de dejar a Harry a buen recaudo, Sirius O. Black decidió cumplir su promesa y encargarse de la rata traidora. Pero Peter era más de lo que parecía y consiguió hacer creer a todo el mundo mágico que Sirius había matado a un montón de muggles y al mismo Petegrew cuando el responsable fue la rata.

Los años pasaron largos en Azkaban y a Sirius un solo pensamiento le ocupaba la cabeza: matar al traidor de Petegrew. Bueno, en realidad, también había algo en lo que solía pensar, especialmente en las noches de luna llena.

En aquellas noches, solo tenía en mente las lágrimas de su amigo la última vez que lo vio y se odió a si mismo por haberle hecho llorar y desconfiar de él. Quizás Lily tuviera razón; puede que estuviera celoso… Y simplemente, no lo entendía. Si a él no le gustaba Remus… ¿por qué le repateaba tanto imaginarse al tal John besándole¿Sería que Azkaban lo había vuelto majareta¿O es que le había gustado Remus sin saberlo?

**But now I'm  
So confused,  
My heart's bruised  
Was I ever loved by you?**

La verdad es que prefería no pensarlo, pero no podía evitar que cada vez ocupara más y más espacio entre sus pensamientos la ''pregunta del millón''; ¿en realidad era gay? Y lo que era peor¿le gustaba su amigo, el cual ahora debería odiarle por ser un supuesto traidor?. A lo mejor no lo odiaba. Sirius pensó que tenía demasiado buen corazón como para odiar a nadie.

Los años seguían pasando inexorables y con ellos, los pensamientos de Sirius se fueron aclarando y fue madurando poco a poco, pero también sus ansias de venganza crecieron de una forma alarmante. Y entonces, pasó. La única persona que iba a ver al prisionero más peligroso de Azkaban como todos lo catalogaban, era el actual ministro de magia, Cornelius Fudge, que en su mensual visita le trajo algo que hizo que se le helara la sangre.

El periódico el profeta. Se fijó en un articulo con una gran foto en movimiento. Era una familia de magos bastante numerosa, todos parecían felices, aunque uno de ellos tuviera cara de amargado, pero lo que le heló la sangre fue la mascota de uno de los más jóvenes componentes de la singular familia. Una rata. Reconocería a esa rata en cualquier parte. Así que el bueno de Peter había encontrado a una familia… los Weasley…

Esa misma noche, su intenso odio le hizo llevar a cabo un disparatado plan de huída, que aún sin saber bien como lo hizo, dio resultado ''Ha llegado tu hora, rata'' pensó mientras corría en su forma animaga por las calles de Londres.

OoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto, a Remus la vida no le había tratado mucho mejor. Después de que la guerra terminara, a nadie le parecía una buena idea contratar a un licántropo, y su ''enfermedad'' era algo difícil de ocultar. No tenía dinero, no tenía amigos, no tenía trabajo… Ya no tenía nada, solo a un traidor en Azkaban, un traidor al que seguía amando. Por mucho daño que le hubiera echo, su corazón seguía ocupado por una sola persona, aquella que tubo la desfachatez de hacerlo acusado de traidor cuando lo era él.

¿Cuántas veces había intentado sacárselo de la cabeza? Había perdido la cuenta, pero intentaba ser lo más optimista posible, pensado, que al menos, la muerte de Lily, James y Peter había servido para salvar al pequeño Harry… También había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había intentado verlo, pero Dumbledor lo tenía bien escondido… Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza intentar ser su tutor…Un licántropo educando a un niño…¿quién lo aceptaría? Hasta a él mismo le costaba imaginárselo. Por eso, se sorprendió tanto, cuando, a finales de Julio, su antiguo director se presentó en su casa, dándole el puesto de profesor de DCAO, el cual no pudo rechazar debido a sus escasos medios y sobretodo, a la oprtunidad para poder ver a Harry después de tanto tiempo, incluso aunque nunca llegara a tratarlo como a algo más que a un alumno.

Luego, le llegó una noticia que casi consigue derrumbarlo: Sirius Black consigue escapar de Azkaban. Leyó claramente en la portada del diario el profeta. No podía negar que su corazón dio un vuelco pero, era un traidor, se obligó a repetirse una y otra vez, temiendo por la seguridad de su nuevo alumno.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Las últimas horas, sin duda, habían sido las más desconcertantes de su vida. Primero, averiguaba que Sirius era inocente. Después, que Peter seguía vivo en su forma animaga, delante de sus narices y él sin darse cuenta, además de que la rata era el traidor. Y después, Sirius le abraza de una forma que nunca pensó que haría, como si nunca se hubieran peleado, como si en verdad sintiera lo mismo que él… Pero tuvo que fastidiarlo todo con su mala cabeza, olvidándose de la poción y estando apunto de matar a todo el mundo… Por supuesto, ya no era profesor, había dimitido, especialmente, porque si gente como Lucius Malfoy se enteraba de que el profesor de DCAO era un hombre-lobo, podría llevar a Hogwarts a la ruina.

**Out of reach,  
So far  
I never had your heart  
Out of reach,  
Couldn't see  
We were never  
Meant to be  
**

Intentaba aclarar sus pensamientos cuando un ruido le alertó. Por la ventana pudo ver a un perro negro como el carbón pidiendo entrar a la pequeña choza donde vivía.

-¿Sirius?-preguntó desconcertado abriendo la puerta. El perro ladró en respuesta y entró sentándose cerca de la pequeña chimenea donde se transformó en la persona que más amaba en el mundo

-Hola Moony

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo como aquella vez

-No tenía otro sitio a donde ir- murmuró sinceramente

-Ah…-dijo en respuesta

-Siento… lo que te dije en tren…- reconoció sin mirarlo, concentrado en el chisporroteante fuego que ardía y hacia algo más acogedora la casa

-Estamos en paz… yo creí que traicionaste a Lily y James…

-Es curioso como Wortmail, al que siempre creímos más tonto consiguió embaucarme con mi mayor debilidad-murmuró

-¿Debilidad?- Remus sonrió. Nunca había oído a Sirius hablar de sus debilidades, era demasiado orgulloso- ¿A caso el ''gran Sirius Black'' tiene alguna?- pudo ver un atisbo de sonrisa en la cara demacrada de su amor.

-Siempre tuve una, pero nunca lo supe hasta que entre en Azkaban

-¿Cuál?- preguntó con curiosidad, imaginándose que la respuesta sería Harry o su amistad con James…

-Tú- respondió simplemente sin despegar la vista del fuego.

**Out of reach,  
So far  
You never gave your heart  
In my reach, I can see  
There's a life out there  
For me**

-¿Yo¿Yo qué?- por primera vez, Sirius apartó su vista del fuego para posarla en sus ojos.

-Aprovechó que estaba dolido porque me echaste de tu casa y que tenía celos del tío con el que vivías. Lo malo es que no lo sabía…Yo no sabía que pensar, y Peter me dijo que tu estabas muy extraño y asocié mi rara sensación con que tu eras un mortifao y…- hizo una pausa- cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía, estaba entre las rejas de Azkaban… y tu seguramente ya me hayas olvidado… estas en tu derecho, son muchos años… Pero, solo quiero que sepas que yo…Te quiero- concluyó volviendo de nuevo la vista al fuego.

La cara de Remus era un poema, primero blanca de la impresión hasta toda la gama de carmines.

-…

-No hace falta que digas nada…-susurró Sirius

-…

-Bueno… Algo tendrás que decir¿no?-murmuró quince minutos después

-Yo…

-Vas progresando, ahora pasemos a los polisílabos- Remus sonrió abrazándolo por detrás

-Nunca pensé que me dirías algo así.

-Aún tengo una duda… ¿Qué me quedaba mejor, la camisa o el jersey?- preguntó de pronto arrancado la risa de su acompañante

-Los dos-murmuró callándole con un tibio beso

**FIN**


End file.
